


Peter's (Aunt) Has Got It Going On

by tootiredmotel



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spiderling [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Supportive characters, Unrequited Crush, may parker is a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Peter and his English partner have to write a poem and provide some form of art as a demonstration. They decide to do this at Peter's place, since his partner's parents are working late and don't want any boys over while they're out(I promise this is better than the summary)(these are short chapters, sorry)





	Peter's (Aunt) Has Got It Going On

Peter unlocked the door to the apartment, his English partner closely behind him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was flirting? (un)fortunately he _did_   know better, April wasn't flirting, she was just really...physical. She liked touching and being physically expressive. He knew this because she was in every school play and nearly every extra curricular. Which meant that before he quit band, he often caught her touching someone whenever she was talking to them.

Once, he saw her and Gwen Stacey talking to each other at the lockers in the band hall, April couldn't keep her hands to herself. But he also caught April staring at Gwen sometimes whenever French horns got a break because the director needed to hear the flutes. That was the day April caught him noticing it, so she confronted him. Making sure he knew that she was zoned out and didn't even realize she was staring at Gwen. Only thing was, he never mentioned Gwen. So he knew that there was _something_ , he just didn't want to bother her with it. If she was this defensive about being caught staring, who knows how she'd react.

Needless to say, April wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that they were partners. Peter could tell. She was not touching him at all, just standing really close. For April, that meant she probably didn't like you.

"Hey May, this is April. We're gonna work on this English project and try to get it done today. Could you tell M...Tony that I might be a little late?"

Peter didn't notice April's reaction or behavior, busy leading her to the couch so they could work. So he didn't notice the way April watched May, eyes practically glued on her. He missed how April's heart fluttered. if there was an emoji for how she felt? It'd be the heart eye emoji simultaneously crying because _damn, how hot is Parker's aunt?_

She tore her eyes away from the woman, turning to face Peter. "I thought you said today was good for you." He looked up from where he was pulling his binder out of his bag and _damn, where his biceps always that big? Why was she just now noticing that Parker was pretty good looking too? Not as hot_ _as his aunt, but still. Weird sentence, April._

"It is, I just-Tony is a, friend. I just, I'm just going over whenever we're done." April raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else about it.

"So uh, let's get started on this project then?" And honestly, April was hoping that was all she could focus on. However, she kept getting distracted by Peter's curls and Peter's Hot Aunt May and _hot damn the Parkers are an attractive people._

"-ril? You with me?" April broke out of her gaze to respond. "Yeah, I.." _fuckin' wish_   "just have a small headache." Peter offered a sympathetic smile, getting up from the couch. "We have ibuprofen, if you want any?" He made his way to the bathroom and April just couldn't help but notice him. 

And then May emerged from her room, in a loose, flowy blouse and high waist jeans. She bent over at her door, plucking up her ankle boots. "Be honest, is it too much? Or not enough?" April didn't even realize that May was talking to her until she turned her head. She really hoped she wasn't being too obvious with the checking her out thing. "What's it for?" May slipped the shoes on, taking Peter's spot on the couch, next to April. "I've got a date later and it was either this or a dress, but I don't do dresses for first dates. So? Too much? Not enough?" April hoped she wasn't drooling when she finally answered. 'No, no you look great. Hot." _Hot?! Really?!_ May smiled, "Really? Thanks. You kids almost done?" April nodded as Peter came back from the bathroom with a bottle of ibuprofen.

"I'll grab a water for you." _Damn these people are nice and attractive. Attractive and nice. It's like a package._ "Actually, I think I should get going." May looked to Peter before looking back at April. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. My dads are probably back by now and it's my night to have kitchen duty." May nodded, putting her earrings in and turning to Peter. "See? I could have you cook too." The woman smiled, looking back to April. _Okay, I gotta go._ "What day's good for you to work on this?" Peter came back with the water bottle, offering it to her. "Uh, any day, just let me know. Should I walk with you?" _Is he really asking? What a dork. A hot dork._ "No, it's fine. I live not too far from here anyways." In fact, she lived in the apartment complex across the street. Not that she'd tell them that. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for having me over, I'll see you tomorrow in school. Nice meeting you Mrs. Parker." The _beautiful_   woman smiled. "Oh, call me May. All of Peter's friends do."

_Friends? Is she friends with Parker now? And May wants her to call her May? Honestly she'd be glad with May letting her call her, period._

April smiled, going for the door. Peter followed. _Great_. When they got to the hall, Peter stopped her before she got on the elevator. "You okay?" She nodded as she pressed the button. "Yeah, I just didn't realize it was almost six and I remembered I had to help my dads." If he wasn't buying it, he didn't say it. "Okay, well. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow or the next day we can get this done? So we don't have to stress over it."

The elevator dinged, doors opening. So she got in. "Yeah, that's fine. Your place?" Peter nodded, looking back at the door to his apartment. "Yeah, sure. Hey are you sure you're okay?" She rolled her eyes, pressing the button to the lobby. "Yes, Parker. I'm sure I'm okay. Just got attacked by a hot duo but yeah." _Well, shit._

Did she really just say that?! "W-what?" Peter choked on his words and April was punching the 'close doors' button repeatedly. "See you later!"

_Shit. That did not just happen. Did she just come out? And to Parker? Looks like tonight she'll be crying in outed-bisexual. Instead of the regular closeted, that is._

 

 


End file.
